


Missing You

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Phil Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: Phil is injured during a routine mission. Clint finds out and decides that he needs to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [androgynousclintbarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/gifts).



Phil walked alongside The Wall soaking in the quiet reverence of the place that had brought healing to so many. He was in need of that healing since waking up two days ago from a near fatal gunshot wound to the chest he had received during a mission that had suppose to have been a cake walk.

With a soft sigh, he stopped in front of the monument. Ignoring his reflection in the black granite while being careful not to disturb the flowers and mementos other mourners had left behind, he reached up to trace his fingers along a name ingrained in the stone.

_Captain John M. Coulson, USMC_

“Hello, Dad,” Phil quietly said not wanting to disturb the peace of the place. “It’s been awhile, but I wanted to stop by. I miss you, so does Mom. We are doing fine.”

“It’s not wise to lie to your guardian angel,” was softly drawled behind Phil causing him to swiftly turn around and almost fall since his center of balance was off because of his latest injury.

“Clint,” he grumbled as his lover stepped forward, caught and steadied him. “What are you doing here?”

“Besides keeping you from falling on your ass?” Clint offered as he stepped back as not to crowd Phil. He knew from long experience that Phil hated being coddled when he was injured.

“Yes, besides that,” Phil barely stopped himself from snapping as he desperately tried to ignore the pain shooting through his injured shoulder. He hated getting shot, because if the bullet didn’t go through then it had to be dug out which made the injury hurt all the more and for far longer.

“A little birdie told me you had once again signed out of Medical against advice, so I figured you would make your way here at some point,” Clint answered with a wry grin. He had learned during a long drawn out mission that Phil liked to visit The Wall and talk to his dad because it helped him get his head back on straight after difficult missions.

“And what else did this little birdie tell you?” Phil inquired while softly cursing Doctor Warner in his mind for being an interfering busy body.

“That you’ll have a scar a few inches above the one Loki gave you once you stop aggravating your injury,” Clint replied nodding toward the sling/strap that held Phil’s left arm immobile.

“Is that all?”

“And, I missed you,” Clint softly said. He was still having a hard time accepting the fact that Phil had a new team and that the Avengers need him more than Phil did.

“I missed you as well,” Phil admitted just as softly as he turned back toward the monument. He hated being away from Clint since almost losing him to Loki. Melinda May was a good partner, but she wasn’t Clint.

Clint had to swallow the lump that had suddenly developed in his throat at Phil’s admission before he was able to ask, “Do you need more time or are you ready to go?”

Phil reached out and brushed his fingers against his father’s name one more time before turning around and saying, “I’m ready.”

Clint held out his left hand and waited for Phil to take it.

Phil caught hold of it and pulled Clint in close for a kiss that said everything he couldn’t.

Clint returned the kiss, and then broke it when it became necessary to breathe. He gently brushed his lips against Phil’s forehead and softly said, “I love you.”

Phil smiled and led them away from The Wall.

*&*&*&

Phil allowed Clint to help him up the stairs to the small apartment he kept in DC near the Naval Yards. He was tired and hurting, so the assistance was appreciated. “Thank you,” he said once he was settled into his easy chair.

“You’re welcome,” Clint automatically replied as he took in his surroundings and thinking it was better than the last safe house he had found himself in. “Do you need anything before I pop out to get us some groceries?”

“A cup of tea would be nice,” Phil answered suddenly feeling thirsty, which made him realize he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since the night before. "And, maybe a sandwich."

“And some pain pills from your emergency stash,” Clint added with an all-knowing smirk.

“Yes, that too, smartass,” Phil snipped with a hint of snark in his voice.

“Gotta love me.”

Phil shook his head in bemusement and made a shooing gesture with his right hand.

Clint took the hint and headed into the kitchen to make Phil a cup of tea and a sandwich plus grab a couple of pain pills from the first aid kit Phil had stashed in the pantry.

*&*&*&

“You need anything else before I go?” Clint asked not bothering to hide the smile his lips had twisted into at Phil’s attempts to stay awake.

“No,” Phil replied before yawning. He was more tired than he thought. “I’m good. I think I’ll sit here and catch up on the last few episodes of _Supernanny_.”

“You enjoy that,” Clint quipped as he slipped on his jacket. _Supernanny_ was a show he really couldn’t get into even though he tried for Phil’s sake. “You want me to pick you up something special?”

“Nothing I can think of,” Phil said as he yawned again.

“Okay. I’ll see you in about half an hour,” Clint replied. “And if you need to take a nap, go ahead and take one.”

“Yes, Mom,” Phil snarked causing Clint to chuckle as he left the apartment.

*&*&*&

Phil had fought to stay awake after Clint had left, but his body had other ideas. And soon he was sound asleep and dreaming.

*&*&*&

Clint had debated on entering the apartment silently knowing that Phil would have fallen asleep soon after he had left. He didn’t want to wake Phil because he could tell his lover badly needed rest, but that decision was taken from his hands when he heard Phil softly shout in pain. He quickly entered the apartment kicking the door shut as he placed the load of groceries on the floor and hurried to Phil’s side.

“Phil?” he called softly curbing his desire to reach out and shake Phil awake. It hadn’t ended well for either of them the one and only time he had done so.

“Clint?” Phil inquired as he tried to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Clint answered in a soft tone of voice. “You with me?”

“Where are we?”

“Your apartment near the Naval Yards,” Clint supplied not surprised that Phil was confused about his surroundings since he rarely used the apartment.

“Wow,” Phil murmured as he rubbed his face with his right hand trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain.

“You okay?”

“I just had the craziest dream.”

“Of catching Stark cross-dressing?” Clint jokingly prompted before flopping onto the couch across from Phil’s chair.

“God, don’t remind me of that,” Phil muttered not bothering to hide a grimace of distaste at the thought of Tony Stark wearing one of Pepper’s skirts.

“You have to admit it was pretty amusing.”

“Only if you admit to putting him up to it,” Phil countered.

Clint shrugged and changed the subject with, “So what was your dream about?”

“I dreamed that we had a normal life where I owned a coffee shop and you worked for me as a barista/baker,” Phil answered. “Apparently, your culinary delights were to die for.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.”

“I could get behind something like that,” Clint admitted finding the idea very appealing. He was getting tired of chasing bad guys all over the world.

“I could too,” Phil agreed. He was tired of being the de facto director of an agency that he had given the best years of his life to.

“But that would mean leaving Natasha in charge of all the crazies and she would kill us,” Clint said as he levered himself off the couch.

“Or join us,” Phil retorted with a dry chuckle.

“Alright, no more pain meds for you.”

“I told you it was crazy.”

“Yeah, you did,” Clint remarked with a soft sigh as he picked up the bags of groceries and took them into the kitchen.

“So what did you get?” Phil asked as he followed Clint into the kitchen.

“Stuff to make your mom’s chicken casserole.”

“That sounds divine, but I don’t think I’m up to making it.”

“No worries,” Clint said with a wicked grin. “She taught me how the last time we visited.”

“Well that explains a few things.”

“Oh?”

“I thought you were asking for her help in proposing to me with all the time you two were spending in the kitchen,” Phil explained as he rubbed his thumb over the gold band on his ring finger.

“Actually, I asked for her permission to marry you,” Clint answered and ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks.

Phil walked over to Clint. He placed his hand under Clint’s chin and raised his head. “I didn’t think it was possible for me to love you anymore than I have, but I do now.”

“Love you, too,” Clint murmured before leaning in to take Phil’s mouth in a soft kiss.


End file.
